


Crowley's Good Girl

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a BDSM session with Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley's Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/79693416767)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

You were in a room, kneeling on a soft, plush bed. Your hands were bound behind your back. There was a ball gag in your mouth, and you breathe slowly through your nose, keeping your gaze on the closed door. You were stark naked, and even though the room was fairly warm, you shiver in anticipation.

When you saw the door handle jiggling, you give a soft whine, and you make sure your posture is good. You watch the door open and the King of Hell himself walks in, giving you a smile and a wink.

He walks over to you and lifts a hand, slowly running it down your body, until it lands on your ass and gives a light squeeze. You give a small moan, but force yourself to keep still and not lean into the touch. Crowley hasn’t given you permission to move, after all.

“Well, well, are you going to be my good girl and behave?” Crowley asks.

You give a nod, and watch him move around you and onto the bed. He presses close to you, lips teasingly close to your neck. You can feel Crowley’s stubble brush against your skin, and you give a whimper, wanting more contact. You listen to Crowley laugh, and he pulls away, gaze locking with yours.

“Do you want me, love?” He asks. You nod. He frees his cock from his pants, and flicks his wrist. Suddenly, you’re kneeling by his cock, nosing at it and giving soft whines, unable to suck it with the ball gag in your mouth. “You want my cock? You want to taste me?”

You nod, nosing again at the hard shaft. You feel Crowley release the gag from your mouth and you freeze, waiting for his permission.

“May I suck you, sir?” You ask, glancing up at Crowley.

“You may.” He allows with a nod. Your mouth is on his cock in an instant, and he gives a breathy chuckle at your eagerness as you start to suck down his large length.

You can’t take all of Crowley in your mouth, but you take as much as you can get, feeling Crowley’s hands trail around your back, over your ass, and down to your pussy, where you know that you’re wet from arousal and longing for Crowley.

“My, my…I have a dirty girl here, don’t I?” Crowley asks, fingers trailing around your wet folds. He pulls you off his cock and with another flick of his wrist, he pushes you on your back, legs spread for him. He removes his pants and moves over to you. He grabs one of your thighs and lifts your leg up, attaching a cuff to your thigh. He links the cuff to a chain that’s attached to the headboard of the bed, keeping your leg in the air. He does the same with your other leg, so that your bottom half is dangling in the air.

Crowley moves into the space between your legs and presses his hard cock against your wet pussy.

“Tell me what you want.” Crowley instructs.

“Want your cock. Want you to fuck me, sir.” You pant, aroused. “Please.”

“Good girl.” Crowley praises before he starts to sink into you.

You moan, adjusting to Crowley’s girth and whimper as he fills you up in all the right places.

“S-sir.” You whimper, lifting your head a little to try to get a better look at Crowley. He gives a quick, fast thrust and your head drops back on the bed. “Oh, fuck.” You groan.

Crowley starts to fuck you, hands gripping the headboard by the chains that hold your legs up, while he looks down at you, not blinking.

You moan, pant, and grunt at every thrust, feeling Crowley everywhere inside of you, hitting your g-spot, and everything feeling _so goddamned good_.

“Sir…fuck, sir.” You moan, mouth dropping open in pleasure. “Will you touch me, sir?”

“No.” Crowley says. “You will come from my cock and just my cock. Nothing else. You want to be my good girl, right?”

“Yes sir.” You pant out.

“Then you will come just from my cock.” He says simply.

“Yes sir, _fuck_.” You groan out when you feel Crowley’s pace quicken. “Sir…may I come?” You ask, looking as far up as you can.

“You may. Come.” Crowley orders. Your head drops again, and your eyes squeeze shut as you cry out, coming around Crowley’s cock, back arching slightly.

Crowley continues to fuck into you, your juices making his cock slide in easier that before, and you listen to him growl. You know that he’s going to come soon by the way that his cock twitches inside of you.

“Sir…I want you to come inside me. Please, sir. I want to be dripping you. Want everyone know who I belong to.”

“Such a good little girl for me.” Crowley growls. His pace seemed to pick up and you gave a loud moan, and Crowley came.

He pulled out of you and released you from all of your bonds, gently placing you on the bed, rubbing your wrists and kissing you sweetly.

“My good girl.” Crowley praises quietly.

You give a smile. “Your good girl.”


End file.
